Easy Sacrifice
by POIphantomgirl
Summary: John Reese's only hope and greatest reward is the consistent beeping of her heart monitor. (I don't own person of interest.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is an idea I got probably about a month ago. This won't be a super long story, but the idea came so quickly and I've been working to get it mostly complete before posting. Hope you enjoy**

"This will not do." Finch stated, voice aggravated.

The doctor's head bobbed, eyes dipping to the clipboard in Finch's hands before lifting back to his face. "What is wrong sir?" With the money Finch had laid down, the doctor was more than willing to make any accommodations deemed necessary if it meant making him a happy customer.

"They must be together. Move Mr. Warren into De-Ms. Carter's room. Immediately." He handed the clipboard back to the doctor, accidentally slamming the documents against his chest.

"It'll be done sir. Ten minutes no later." The doctor rushed off, nearly stumbling as he ran to make good on his word.

Harold removed his glasses so he could rub his eyes. His leg ached and a painful headache hindered his mental sharpness. A heavy hand came to his shoulder. "Hey Glasses. You should rest. There's not much you can do here tonight."

Finch returned the glasses to his face. Beside him, Detective Fusco stood, looking worse for the wear. After arriving to the private clinic Fusco made certain the detective received proper treatment. Although he still looked beat, at least his wounds and scars had been treated. "I appreciate your concern for my well-being Detective Fusco, but I cannot think of rest. I must attend to John and Joss."

"What else can you do for them that can't wait till tomorrow?"

Harold let out a long sigh before limping a few feet to a chair. Relieved Fusco sat beside him. Harold held his head between his hands. He couldn't think of resting when his friends were in such pain. It had been nearly impossible getting John away from Joss long enough for his wounds to be treated and for the doctors to rush Jocelyn into emergency surgery. The next forty-eight hours weren't going to be easy. Especially if John awoke sooner rather than later.

The only highlight of the past seven hours, besides the knowledge that they were all alive, was Finch's freedom to make the medical decisions. He knew John would hate him for it, but he gave the doctors strict orders to keep John heavily medicated. Not only would alleviate the man's worry and concern for Jocelyn, but it would force him to sleep. And right now he needed rest. Besides Finch wasn't ready for the questions and wasn't ready to deal with the aftermath of what had happened. He was still getting over his own shock.

His mind transported him back to the darkened alley. The split seconds between the phone's ring and the three gunshots being fired. Then it was just John holding Jocelyn, both cloaked in blood.

He swallowed a wave a nausea forcing the thoughts from his mind.

"She has to live Detective Fusco." He spoke, admitting his greatest fear. "John... I-I," he ran a trembling hand through his already frazzled hair. "I don't think he can handle if she does not." Fusco didn't speak. There was really nothing he could think to say, so Finch rambled on. Needing to talk. To do anything to keep his mind from reliving those moments over and over again. "No doubt John will recover first. When he awakens Jocelyn must be the first person he sees. Until then… I-I can for now watch over them. Tonight, I can look after them."

Wearily Fusco unleashed a breath. "Ok Glasses. Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you thank you for all the reviews. Much appreciated! Obviously here's chapter 2.**

Why were his eyes so heavy and his body so tired? John wondered, struggling to form a coherent thought. He had only suffered from a gunshot wound. One of many. The doctors must have medicated him. Well medicated or not, he was getting up now. His eyes finally opened, but it took several minutes before he could make anything out.

His heart stilled at the form that slowly came into focus. It was her. She was here with him. The scene blurred again, except this time it was caused by the moisture in his eyes. Tubes were shoved into her mouth, nose, arms, and anywhere else they could be placed. Always on the smaller side, she now seemed frail and tiny buried beneath all the medical equipment. The only sound coming from her, was the slow, but sure beating of the heart monitor. A testimony that the battered form in the bed still carried life.

She was alive. Thank God. She was alive.

"John."

He shifted his gaze. The man standing at his bedside didn't look anything like Harold Finch. Tie askew, eyes bagged, hair in disarray. "Finch." His voice was raw as he spoke the name.

His small shoulders sank with relief. "I-I'm glad…glad you're awake."

"Isss…is ssshe okaaay?" His words slurred despite his efforts.

Finch glanced at her form before answering. "She's alive," he said truthfully.

John swallowed, in understanding. His fixed his eyes on Finch. "You…you had them druug mmme."

"I did. You need to rest."

"'m fine. I'll re-recov'r quick."

"Good, but you're still going to rest. Think of it as an opportunity to make up for all those times you didn't let your body fully recover from previous injuries."

He wanted to be angry, but the he could barely think and his arms and legs didn't obey his command to move. He turned his head, to get a better look at Joss. She felt so far away even though he knew she was close. "I-it ssshould be meee. N-not her."

"I think she would disagree with you." He ran a hand weakly over his face. "John, if I may ask one request? Don't do this to yourself. She did what she did because she didn't want you to die. She protected you, the same way you would have protected her. The deed cannot be undone. So…please," he sighed wearily, "let us just focus on getting you both well." He pulled a chair and lowered his body into its cushions. The simple action speaking of his exhaustion. "Please, just one day at a time, John. Take it one day at a time."

 **And to all who are enjoying the holiday, I hope you have a great weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the reviews and to all those who take the time to read this story. I will be posting again hopefully before the weekend is up since the chapters are on the shorter side.**

A few days passed before Finch gave the doctors the okay to lighten up on the dosages they were knocking on John. But not much changed with Joss. One tube was finally removed, but still only the heart monitor spoke. It was the only sign that her spirit was still fighting. That beeping had become the highlight of John's days. The sound he heard when he awoke, the sound that comforted him when he slept.

When John woke again, he heard quiet whispers in the room. Peering over at Joss's bed, he saw the chaplain, leaning over her body, mouth moving in a quiet prayer. John relaxed. He had gotten used to the man's daily visits. If anything he welcomed them. Every prayer that went up on Joss's behalf was greatly appreciated.

The quiet amen reached John's ears. The chaplain gave Joss's hand a gentle pat before he straightened and faced John.

"Ah Mr. Warren. Afternoon. How are you today? You seem to be faring even better than yesterday."

John fluffed his pillows, so he could sit up. "I've always been a quick healer."

"Praise God for that." He folded his hands together, as best he could while still keeping the Holy Book in his grasp. "She also seems to be doing better. Even if It's just a little bit. Do you know her well?"

"Yes." He glanced Jocelyn's way, voice softening. "She's…a close friend."

"May I ask what happened to you both?"

"We… work in the justice system. Were ambushed," his mouth worked, the words becoming difficult to voice. "Our attacker hit me first and she…she jumped in to protect me. Took the worse shot."

"She's some friend." The chaplain turned back to Joss. A look of admiration on his face. "No greater love than this," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry?" John questioned.

"Oh." He cleared his throat once again facing John. "I was just thinking she must really love you."

John's heart gave a hard thump. "What makes you say that?"

"Her sacrifice for you." He took a step as he opened the book to a certain spot before laying it on the bed. "See it for yourself verse fifteen. Nobody gives their life for another without good reason." He turned walking to the door, leaving John staring awkwardly at the book. "Have a good day Mr. Warren."

With nothing else to do and his curiosity peaked he picked up the book. It had been ages since he held a Bible, a fact that would have his mother shaking her head in shame. He laughed inwardly. Ironically the man had turned to the book of John.

His eyes found the passage and he read the words aloud. "'Greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends.'"

He read the words again, grasping the connection.

 _She did what she did because she didn't want you to die_

 _She must love you_

The words blurred before his face. John squeezed his eyes shut, firmly closing the book.

 _Why?_ He wondered full of agony. He opened his eyes to glance at the woman fighting for every breath. That night he had been prepared to die protecting **her**. And he expected to die. Never once did he think she would willingly make the same sacrifice.

She almost left her son without a mother, for **him**! The chaplain was right. People didn't make those kinds of sacrifices for no reason. He loved her and he would give his life for her in an instant. But now he knew there was a part of Jocelyn Carter, that loved him. The thought of being so undeservedly loved was foreign after so many years. But it touched him somewhere deep. In a place that had been abandoned ages ago. So deep it left him feeling like an exposed and needy child.

Tears made their tracks down his cheeks. "God…please don't take her from me." It felt strange talking to his maker now, but he didn't know what else to do. John Reese had nowhere else to turn. "Give me a chance to love her. Please…"

He turned away resting onto his side, ignoring the pain the movement caused. He couldn't bear to look at her. To face the truth of what she willingly gave up for him. Her health, her life. He buried himself into his bed. But even with his back to her, she easily crept into his thoughts creating a constant awareness. The heart monitor continued to beep, consistently telling the story of all she had done to spare his life. With each second it seemed to get louder, consuming the room, and making him feel as if he was being driven out of his mind. "God," he cried out softly once more, "please don't take her…"


	4. Chapter 4

It felt good to stand on his own two feet. John thought as he stood beside Joss's bed. Lightly he ran his fingers through the reachable strains of her hair. His very own sleeping beauty, but unlike the fairytale, one kiss wouldn't awaken her from sleep.

"I wish you could've seen Taylor today." His voice was soft. It had become his way. Something about speaking softly in their room seemed to heighten the intimacy. In the long hours of watching over her, and waiting between Finch's visits he filled with talking to Joss. "I don't know how you do it. He grows every time he comes here. His life seems to be going so fast. Look I know you're worried about having to say goodbye to him when he goes off to college but I told you once, you won't be alone. You may have to let Taylor go, but you're stuck with me. For always."

No reply.

He swallowed uneasily, stroking her face. "You need to come back so you and Taylor can spend this time together. He misses you and he's trying to be strong. But his heart's breaking."

The monitor beeped. He inhaled deeply then bent to kiss her forehead. Leaning back John grabbed her limp hand. "Joss," the gravel in his throat made his voice unrecognizable. "I-" The dam broke again, as he held her hand tighter in his grip. Carefully he eased onto the edge of her bed. Bringing her hand to his lips he kissed her palm and each finger. Her hand captured the tears that fell from his eyes. "Joss. Baby please. Wake up." He could barely speak against the lump in his throat. "I-I can't do this without you. Don't leave me like this. I want you to live for me. For Taylor. Please come back." He forced his mouth to keep going. Convinced if he spoke to her, even in her unconscious state she would take pity on him and put up a stronger fight. "Give me the chance…to love you. I promise you won't regret it."

He leaned in closer to her unconscious body. "I love you Jocelyn." Softly he brushed his lips against hers for a feather light kiss that lasted only a moment. He looked at her closed lids that were inches from his eyes. "Give me a chance, to tell you that when you're awake."


	5. Chapter 5

John exited the bathroom wiping his neck with a towel. Drying the water that had drained from his washed hair. He glanced Joss' way and stopped. He blinked not believing. Were her eyes open?

He didn't move, only watched. Slowly her head turned, eyes moving a snail's pace across the room, until they finally landed on him.

"John?"

The sound barely made it past her lips, but he heard it clearly. Dropping the towel he rushed to her bed, his side protesting in the process. He eased onto the bed taking her face in his hands. "Joss."

Her eyes closed and he feared he was losing her once more to sleep but her lashes fluttered and lifted again. He stroked her cheeks as she focused on him. "I can't believe you're awake."

"How…how long have I been out?"

"You don't want to know." He said with a smile.

"That long huh?" Her voice was weighty with exhaustion.

"Yeah. That long." He bent to kiss her forehead.

Her face grew serious. "What about you? Are you ok John?"

"I'm fine. Absolutely fine."

Her eyes softened. A look of relief crossing her face. "I knew you would be. I can't believe I'm here. I thought I was…" She sighed. "I'm so tired. Can't even move my arms." They went silent while Joss reacquainted herself with being awake. She swallowed, her mouth working as she struggled to speak. "Taylor?"

"He's been here almost every other day. He's going to be so happy to know you're awake." He knew he should call the boy and finally put his mind at ease, but John couldn't break away from her just yet. "Joss you're so beautiful," John whispered.

Joss' eyes became full of confusion as she suddenly noticed how he was holding her, and the way he was looking at her. "What's…" she took a breath, "what's up with you? What did they put in your IV?" She eyed him strangely, her detective eyes trying to decipher the reason for the wide grin that refused to leave his face.

He didn't speak. Only continued to look at her.

"John?"

"I didn't know if I would see you again. Joss I…I don't know what I would do if I lost you." Pulling his hands from her face he grabbed her hand and brought into his cheek. He held it there before turning his face to press his lips to her palm. She swallowed eyes dancing with nervousness.

"I'm warning you Detective, things are going to be very different from now on."

"Jo-"

"No. Let me finish." He squeezed her hand, that he still held against his face, once more kissing her palm. "I have to say this. You mean everything to me. I love you Jocelyn." Her eyes widened as best they could against the droopiness. Maybe it was wrong of him to lay this on so thick considering she just woke from a coma. But he couldn't afford to delay. "I love you more than my own life." His free hand cupped her cheek. "And I know some part of you must love me too."

"Wh-"

"Why else would you give up your life for me? So tell me now." His eyes bore into hers. "Do. You. Love. Me?"

She stared, her mouth opening and closing several times.

"I…" Biting her lip she gave up and lowered her lids refusing to look at him for several minutes. John smiled at her hesitation. If she didn't love him, she would say so. Her gaze flickered catching his wide smile. "Why…" she cleared her throat, "why are you smiling? I didn't say anything."

"Actually Detective you didn't say no."

Her gaze dropped admitting the truth. His cheeks ached from his consistent smile. Maybe she wasn't ready to admit she loved him, but at least now he knew that she did. His gaze moved to her mouth, his thumb gently ran over her lips. Slowly, he leaned in watching her eyes grow increasingly wide until his lips touched hers. He held her there making the moment last, but his heart soared when her fingers curved against his cheek to increase their contact, and her lips pressed gently to his to return his kiss for a few precious seconds.

With labored effort, he pushed away but continued to hold her face with one hand. "I know you have a hard road ahead of you Joss."

Her eyes welled, fear entering the brown depths as she thought of the difficult road to recovery that awaited her.

"But I promise I'll be with you, every step of the way. We'll get through this together. You, Taylor, and me."

She nodded a tear falling down her face that he tenderly wiped away. "And Finch," she added softly.

He nodded. "And your mother."

Her lips tilted. "And Shaw."

"Then you can't forget Fusco."

Joss laughed lightly.

"Together." He pressed a kiss to her temple before resting his head against hers. "I promise."

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I appreciate all the kind words. I'm sorry I didn't post a second chapter over the weekend, it wasn't quite ready yet. This story is almost finished. Again thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

"What am I going to do with him?" Joss asked, looking into Bear's innocent eyes.

She had an answer for everything else in life, but when it came to John Reese she was clueless and confused. It was a sad state of affairs considering she was asking John's dog for advice. Bear only wagged his tail before giving a whine of sympathy. Pushing her body off the bed Joss walked down the hallway, Bear close to her side, eyes on her every move. Pausing at the entry to the kitchen, Joss watched as John busied himself cooking, his face turned away from her presence.

The house was quiet. After weeks they were finally alone. Finch had returned to his haven known as 'the library' still frequently checking in with them, while Joss's mother and Taylor left to prepare for Joss's approaching return home. The absence of the others gave Joss some precious and much needed time to think about John and the question he had asked her when she first awoke in the hospital.

With a ghost of a smile on her lips she rested her head against the entryway watching him maneuver around the kitchen. He had a grace whenever he cooked. During the past eight weeks she had learned he enjoyed cooking almost as much as he enjoyed getting new arsenal.

Joss admired the way his shoulders filled his collared shirt. Shoulders she had cried on more than once after waking from one of many nightmares in the past eight weeks. Her eyes drifted to the strength of his exposed arms. Arms that had carried her effortlessly to her bed when she occasionally fell asleep on the couch while watching a movie with him and Taylor. Or when she was utterly exhausted after a bitter session of physical therapy.

He gave endlessly to her. Never asking for anything in return, he seemed content just to be able to freely love her.

She had feared this. Feared facing a John Reese who was willing to love her. When they stood in the alley that fateful night she felt the shift in their relationship. A shift he, in that moment, seemed eager to embrace. Then Simmons appeared. She thought death had given her the out she needed to avoid facing and dealing with that shift. She hated to admit it, even to herself, but she feared facing this shift more than she did death.

But God had other plans for her and let her live. Now she was having to face what she was going to do about John being in love with her. She was fine with caring about him from a distance, but the challenge to bring her feelings to the surface was not something she was prepared for.

"How long are you going to stand there Detective?" His voice gave her a start. "If you want to have a taste all you have to do is ask."

Her lips lifted despite her mental turmoil. Choosing to play along she sauntered over to him. "Nobody's kitchen should ever smell this good." She peered into the pot he stirred noting how his smirk appeared with pride. Grabbing a separate spoon, he dished out a mouthful before holding it to her lips. Joss opened her mouth to swallow the taste. She closed her eyes, moaning as the rich aromas burst on her tongue. "Mmm. You know if I had known you could cook like this, I would've bribed you to be my personal chef a long time ago." Her eyes opened only to find him staring at her with the same look he had given her when she woke in the hospital. As if he were seeing her for the first time. As if he were in awe of her.

He caressed her cheek. "You're the only one I would consider taking up on such an offer." Leaning forward he pressed a kiss to her forehead with a tenderness that matched the kiss he had given her in the hospital. She shivered at the memory of his gentleness. Pulling back, his hand dropped. "Let's eat."

He prepared a helping for her and himself before sitting at the table. Joss remained on her feet. She was supposed to be grabbing drinks. The one small task that he allowed her to take on at dinner time. But she couldn't move, could only stand there thinking. She stared at the back of his head. What was she going to do with him? Even with all her time to think she was no closer to having an answer.

 _Girl stop thinking and just do!_

Joss paused closing her eyes. Right now, with John, what did she want? When she opened her eyes again, she knew the answer. Taking a deep breath, Joss forced her feet to move until she stood behind his chair. Snaking her arms around his shoulders, she lowered her body to his level, touching her cheek to his. He tensed at first, questioning her touch.

"Yes John. I _do_ love you." She said softly. "That's why I took Simmons' bullet." His body relaxed his hand wrapping around her wrist. "I was…I was scared I'd lose you." She choked on the words resting her cheek against his shoulder. "You scared me too many times that night." Her hold tightened as she remembered the darkness that filled her heart when she thought she was going to lose him. "That's why those last moments when you held me, I talked about Taylor. I gave you everything when I took that shot. I had to somehow let my boy know that in my last moments I was thinking of him too." Her fingers gently ran through the hair at his temple. "But I just couldn't let you die. I-" she sighed. "I just couldn't."

Taking his hand Joss stood circling around his chair. Before she could change her mind, she sat in in his lap framing his face with her hands. "I didn't want to have to face living my life without you." Leaning in she captured his lips, kissing him slow and long. Taking all the time in the world to show him how deeply she loved him. The longer she stayed in his arms the easier it was to let her feelings show. She showered his face with kisses catching the few tears that slipped down his cheeks and feeling him wrap his arms more securely around her waist. Sighing she moved back to his mouth.

Something bumped against her leg breaking through the fog in her brain. Moving her leg the bumping stopped for a moment before continuing, only this time she realized it was Bear's nose thumping against her thigh. Moaning Joss refused to let go, wrapping her arms tightly around John's neck, she kissed him more intently. John's response was only to smile and pull her closer.

Impatient and upset at being ignored Bear unleashed a loud bark, startling them apart. As he continued barking, John gave him a soft command that instantly made him quiet. John turned back to Joss who had lowered her gaze, a little embarrassed at how carried away she had gotten.

"I think he's a little jealous." John said trying for a smile.

Joss laughed softly playing with the collar of his shirt. "Maybe, but I think his timing is good." She refused to look at him, choosing to focus on the third button on his shirt. "I'm sorry."

"You don't hear me complaining."

"John I meant what I said. I do love you, but I think I'll need some time to adjust-"

"Joss," tucking a finger beneath her chin he tilted her face upward. "Look at me." He didn't speak until her eyes were on his. "I don't mind waiting. I'll give you all the time you need."

She licked her lips and nodded. "I just don't want to rush into this and ruin what we have. I want some time for Taylor to get used to the idea. And for us to," she smiled, "figure out how to fit this in our lives. Besides with my mother around so much I don't want her to see us, you know, like we are right now. You don't know what interrogation is until she has you in the chair."

"I can live with," he assured with a smile while running his hand up her spine. "So then why aren't you moving?" he asked smugly.

Two can play that game, Joss thought wearing his signature smirk on her lips. "Because," she said leaning in close and lowering her voice, "I don't want to yet." And then she kissed him again.

 **Thank you thank you thank you for all who reviewed and read. Thanks to the guests, who I can't thank personally. Thanks also to the guest who reminded me about adding the characters. I have been meaning to do that and kept forgetting, but after reading the review it stayed in my mind until I did it. So seriously thanks. I try to make sure all the stories I post include the characters. I'm sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted, I probably should've had it more prepared sooner, but it's been a busy last couple weeks. Hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
